fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Spore Mole
Summary * Alias: Golden Spore Mole, Golden Mole The Golden Spore Mole is nearly identical to that of a Spore Mole, except that it possesses a red snout, golden pelts, white limbs, a translucent cover on its back, and is extremely small. It is seen in various locations of the Frontier, most notably The Town of Right and Wrong and Topple Town. However, it cannot be found in any of the 50 floors found in the Otherworld Tower dungeon. Attacks There are three attacks the Golden Spore Mole can perform: * Fire Breath - Breathes out fire out of its mouth towards the players. * Golden Toxins - Produces a cloud of toxic golden gases around itself in order to damage nearby players. * Swipes - Swipes at the players with its limbs. Drop Table * 100% chance for Esteemed Heirloom ** 5% chance for another * 15% chance for Lesser Dungeon Candy ** 5% chance for 1-6 more * 3% chance for Traveling Human Element Strategy Most of the strategies used to defeat this particular mob are based on the ability to dodge attacks. Flight and/or jump-boosting equipment are suggested, although the players do not have to have them in order to defeat the mob. List of Locations The Golden Spore Mole can be found in various spots of the Frontier. This list will list all of the known locations where a Golden Spore Mole can be spotted at in the Frontier. * In front of the entrance of the Otherworld Tower dungeon. * In front of the entrance of The Town of Right and Wrong. * In front of the entrance of Topple Town. * Near the Carrot Gnome located in Topple Town. * Near the Celestial Field's tower in Celestial Field. * Near the Farmer Guards located in Farm Fortress. * Near the Gnome Wizard Master located in Gnome Magic School. * Near the Spirit of Commerce located in The Town of Right and Wrong. * Near the Strange Guard located in The Town of Right and Wrong. * On the pathways leading up to Topple Castle in Topple Town. * On the towers near Captain Finnegan's airship at Topple Town. * Wandering in the alleyway of The Town of Right and Wrong. * Wandering about in areas of Greenhorn Grove. * Wandering about in the areas between Captain Finnegan's airship and Topple Lake. * Wandering in the fields of Topple Hill's farm. * Wandering in the fields of Farm Fortress. * Wandering in the fields outside of The Town of Right and Wrong's walls * Wandering in the mining area of Greenhorn Grove. * Wandering in the shopping district's alleyway in Topple Town. * Wandering in the town square of Topple Town. * Wandering about in the areas of Matumada. Trivia * It was introduced in the Otherworld Update. * It is one of the few mobs from the Otherworld Update that cannot be found in the Otherworld Tower dungeon. Others include but not limited to the Otherworldly Knight and the Ancient Ogre Chieftain. * Its back is covered by translucent plate-like objects, although it is unclear on what it supposed to be. * The Golden Spore Mole has a 3% chance of dropping the Traveling Human Element. Category:Otherworld Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public